Under Lass Shade
by EllaShade
Summary: Brought up by pirates & prostitutes then traded to England and married off, Tess O'Sedna's life became dull. Naturally, she runs for freedom & Tortuga & becomes part of Jack Sparrow's latest plan. She's playing into his hands, but how long can he hold her
1. The Ashes of Love

'Lo all! It seems I haven't written a fic in ages that I've kept up. This one, I actually have a storyline for (for once!) so it ain't just going to dissolve into nothing. I promise. Please read and review! This chapter is short as it's intended to be an introduction (sort of.) The next one'll be longer!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing that you recognise from Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean, Jack Sparrow etc. All historical references are obtained from various Internet sites and books. Tess Ella O'Sedna (and any other name she sails under!) is MINE, as is Peter Stealer and his father Jonathan Stealer, Celia Whiteside, Michael Calico and any other character that you do not recognise. So if you wanna use any of them (why I don't know!) please ask.

* * *

**To Begin ...**

Tess Ella O'Sedna is sixteen years old at the time this story begins. She is living in England on the West Coast, Cornwall to be precise, having been plucked (slash 'rescued') from a tavern in Tortuga where she was orphaned after her whore mother died giving birth. Whilst her English 'family' have been nothing but kind, she still longs for the freedom and excitement the sea and Tortuga gave her. One way or another, she intends to get back there. Born a scallywag, always a scallywag, right?

* * *

**UNDER LASS SHADE**

_**Chapter 1: The Ashes of Love**_

_I'm just a ghost in this house_

_I'm just a shadow upon these walls_

_As quietly as a mouse _

_I haunt these halls_

_I'm just a whisper of smoke_

_I'm all that's left of two hearts on fire_

_That once burned out of control_

_You took my body and soul_

_I'm just a ghost in this house_

_(Alison Krauss)_

I stared out at the melancholy English weather, grey and sombre, reflecting my sulky mood. I had no anger left, nothing to give to anyone, and I was bored stiff of sitting inside this house, with it's high ceilings, cold rooms and tall windows full of mist and damp.

What a way to go. Sailing out of Falmouth Port into the worst English storm I'd known in my sixteen years. At that point, there was no doubt in my mind that Peter was still very much alive, utilising his boundless energy and intelligence to steer his ship through the hazardous seas off Cornwall. My love had always been the man to take on a challenge, eyes glowing and heart ablaze, yet I wondered how long he would be able to avoid the pirates. He was not a cruel man; on the contrary he was kind, gentle and fair, and from what I knew one needed to be ruthless in order to keep those legendary rogues at bay.

"Peter Stealer." I smiled as I said his name, before testing it out alongside my own.

"Mrs Ella Stealer."

"It will always be an excellent match Miss," my maid Celia had appeared at my shoulder and was now fussing about with the coals in the fireplace. I was somewhat embarrassed. Whilst marriage between Peter and myself was assumed and inevitable, I'd never spoken about it with anyone but him. There was no one else I dared trust. "Don't you worry Miss, he'll be right back in no time. That ship has your heart on it. With luck like that, they'll already have outwitted the storm." I grimaced and said nothing. With a quick curtsey, Celia left me with my sorrows and the rain on the windowpane.

My heart was not on that ship and never would be. It belonged to no one but myself. Yes I had loved Peter, I still did, but we had both known that my promise to wait for him was false. It was him alone who had anchored me to an English house in an English harbour with a life as an English lady. When his father's merchant ship had sailed into Tortuga four years ago and 'rescued' me from the pirates and whores whose company I was kept in I'd found a companion in the bright- eyed Peter, two years older than me and eager to share his knowledge of the seas and the ships his father sailed. In return I'd recounted my tales of the pirates whose conversations I had eavesdropped on in the taverns. His love and soul had persuaded me to stay alongside him in Cornwall, or I would have run away long before my sixteenth birthday. My heart was back on Tortuga, and it ached for the excitement and unpredictability the Caribbean winds brought.

All that was left of the fire between Pete's heart and mine was a heap of cold grey ashes. I cared for him deeply, but I would not stay in England a moment longer to await his return. I took his ring with me- I still wear it, but I took my heart and my soul. It was time to scatter the ashes of our dying love in all corners of my globe.

"Miss?" My reverie was immediately broken by Celia's voice and worried expression. I smiled wearily.

"What is it?"

"There's a gentleman at the door as is askin' for you." she lowered her voice slightly, "If you ask me, more a pirate than a gentleman! Be careful Miss, he's a rascal, make no bones about it."

I grinned at her words, my heart lifting slightly. Was this a much- needed sign? Would my passage out of England be easier that I expected? And sooner than I could have hoped? Rising to my feet and heaving at the layers of silk and brocade that swirled around my hips I half skipped out to the landing and hurried down the stairs. Standing in the hall was a man I could almost regard as a father to me, if it wasn't for the pigsty cologne he was partial to.

"Joshamee Gibbs. It's been a while."

The man, sideburns still very much intact, grinned wryly at me and lifted my hand to his mouth.

"Ain't you quite the lady now!" he was mocking me already, but his absence from my life was enough to stem the flow of insults I could have hurled back. I didn't particularly welcome his sudden appearance in my hall. Despite the smell and the fact that where Gibbs was Sparrow would never be far away, he was dripping water all over my carpet. Sure I welcomed a face of old, but I had no desire to see Jack Sparrow and I would not travel with him to Tortuga if he owned the last ship on earth.

"What are you here for?" I demanded, eyes narrowing. There was something in Gibbs manner that suggested he had one mission and purpose in the Port of Falmouth; to bring me back to Tortuga.

"Ella, you need to go back."

I stayed silent and waited for Gibbs to feel he had to say more.

"You don't want to stay here."

"Oh I don't huh? And how would you know?"

"Jack says."

Damn Jack. How would he know either? The presumptions of that man over my life were what had driven me away from him. I'd had no mother since I was born and no father that I knew of. She was a whore, he'd most likely been drunk, childbirth had killed her and thus I existed, an orphan to be cared for by the weird lot of Tortuga. Now, I resented care of any sort from anyone, bar that of Peter. I watched my own back.

I thought carefully before choosing my next words. "I'm going back. But I ain't going with you. Or him." That was added as an afterthought. "Or any of your crew. Or that ship." More afterthoughts. Jack would find a loophole in my words if he could, and I sure as hell was going to do my best to see that he couldn't.

"Now would you please leave? I have rather over exerted myself today and must rest. Besides, you are ruining my father-in-law's carpet." Of course, Jonathan Stealer was not yet my father-in-law, but lying can be very useful. With that I turned and climbed the stairs as haughtily as possible, leaving Celia to see Gibbs out.

"We leave early tomorrow. Out by Lizard's Point. You'll be there Tess. You're too restless to remain here."

I paused at the top of the stairs as I heard the door shut. The temptation to get away was strong, but I would never sail under Jack Sparrow. I told myself I would rather die than be in his company ever again. Preferring not to dwell on the matter, I instead began to pack my things. There was still passage on a ship to find, and escape from people who had treated me so well would not be simple. But, I was going back to my old life. The driving veil of rain seemed to have lifted a little. Tortuga would soon be on my horizon.

I said a prayer for Peter aboard his merchant ship and gazed out of the window, where I knew The Black Pearl lay. Either way, I would bump into Sparrow eventually, and there would be bloody fireworks when I did. I lifted his ring out of my pocket and slid it onto my finger. It was likely he wouldn't be best pleased that I managed to pick it off him. That and that blasted hat of his that I'd also claimed as my own. 'Captain' Jack Sparrow had something coming to him, and it weren't just his effects.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Not very OHMIGOD WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN! I know … but we shall improve me hearties, we shall! It's short, just an opener. The chapters that follow this 'un will be HUGE. Please hang on for a bit and see what's going to happen, and review! I'd much appreciate it. Grins


	2. Gimme The Hat Back

Thanks to all for the kind reviews. It certainly will get more interesting ... Look out for a preview of a future chapter below! Anyway, I hope you'll stick with me and continue to review. This is the first time I've written anything in a while, so I hope I'll improve once I get back into the swing of it, as it were.

Enjoy...

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing which you recognise from Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean. Historical references and persons (such as Edward Low) are from books and internet sites. Tess Ella O'Sedna / Shade, Peter and Jonathan Stealer, Celia Whiteside and Michael Calico are characters created by me and thus belong solely to me.

* * *

**UNDER LASS SHADE**

_**Chapter 2 : Gimme The Hat Back!**_

My name, my full name, is Tess Ella O'Sedna. My Mother was Irish and both Tess and O'Sedna are names that belonged to her. The only Irish woman I've ever met who I became close to was Mags, one of the whores of The Patched Paw, and she had a tangle of bright red hair and pale blue eyes. I look nothing like that. Instead, my hair is straight, dark and long, and my eyes are a milky dark green. My pale complexion and freckles are perhaps the only thing that may give away my Irish heritage, apart from my dirty mouth. It took Celia an entire year to tame my speech, and even after that I still preferred to lapse back into swearing and poor grammar.

I started out as Tess O'Sedna ... then changed my name to Ella Shade, Shade being the English interpretation of my surname. Right now, I intend to make Tess Shade the name I carry. Tortuga will be unlikely to recognise me without my infamous surname- my Mother had been quite the talented whore whilst alive, and I want to keep my head down, watch 'em all for a bit. Wait for Sparrow to stumble onto Tortuga again and then plan my revenge. And what _exactly _had the man done to make me despise him so? What he did to everyone, of course, crossing and double crossing, tricking, exploiting, taking advantage. He'd given the impression of caring; watching out for me, letting me onboard his ship. Being the naive child that I was I trusted him implicitly, even believing that my frequent use as a decoy to other ships and other men was equal payment for his care.

It had been Jack who'd presented me to Jonathan Stealer when I was twelve. At the time his sudden rejection of me and his failure to stop the men half dragging me to 'safety' away from my home had been utterly baffling. But my time in England had taught me more of men's cruelty and how they never take something for nothing, and now I knew he'd made a deal with Stealer. An entirely dependent 12-year-old who was beginning to refuse her duties if she saw no reason for doing them and was not earning her keep was useless to the captain of Te Black Pearl. Ever the opportunist, Jack traded me. He got rid of a child, and gained gold, and Jonathan Stealer got a wife for his son and recognition as my 'saviour.' I have no idea what price I went for. What I do know is that for some reason, I was worth being paid for, worth the trouble of being escorted back to England. Until two months ago, Peter's father kept an incredibly close eye on me, apparently terrified I'd try to run away. Am I really as precious as that close watch seemed to suggest? I mean, I was a dirty - mouthed little girl with a whore for a mother and a pirate for a father. What worth could I possibly possess? The image of _Captain_ Jack Sparrow watching me with his arms folded as I was hauled over someone's shoulder, kicking and screaming, and carried out of The Patched Paw is one I shall never forget. And I will never forgive him for as long as I live.

To my utter disgust, I felt my throat dry up and my head begin to ache as tears pricked the backs of my eyes. Angrily, I brushed my wrist across them and pulled my long hair back tightly. If I wanted a swift passage to Tortuga I would need to look like the sort of man who would wish to go there. And that meant first off, no crying.

"Dirty fucken' scallywag," I muttered, reaching behind me to loosen the embroidered corset. Mr Sparrow was certainly in for it. Little did I realise how quickly I would have the opportunity to do so.

* * *

"So the lass is bloody married now." Jack paced the floor of his room at The Boar's Head, Falmouth's busiest. Well this really mucked up his plans. If he stood to gain anything from his latest 'arrangement' he needed Tess to be in Tortuga. She didn't have to come with him, he could pretend he'd brought her there, but only if she was _there _to begin with. Marriage was a tie, not only to a person but if you were a woman, to the place your husband wanted to be. Or the place he wanted you to be. 

"I've been doin' some questionin' though Jack ... seems her Peter has gone off in a ship! An' I don't think she's a-plannin' on stayin' 'ere." Gibbs paused for dramatic effect before continuing. "No, if I'm readin' this right, Tess'll be in Tortuga faster than us, mark my words."

Jack stopped his pacing, back to Gibbs, hand tugging on the beaded strands of his beard as though in deep thought. Already parched (though he'd had plenty of rum already), Gibbs wasn't intending on wasting too much time on a girl who (he was sure) would soon be in his captain's keep, and Jack's deliberation and silence was making him somewhat uneasy.

"Well let's go get ourselves a drink or two before our journey back, eh? What say you?"

"Ay Gibbs." Jack's troubled expression faded into his trademark grin. "A drink and a bit o' company'll do us good. I'll be yer company, and you can buy me a drink for me trouble!"

Gibbs, brain already somewhat addled from the rum in his hip flask, agreed in a state of confusion and stumbled down the stairs, straight into Rosie-Lee, plump mischevious barmaid of The Boar's Head.

"'Ere Joshamee, what you were syaing gave me a bit of trouble. The girl you asked about - Ella Shade? Well 'er 'Father - in - Law' is here, and he says that he most certainly is not. It seems they're lovers, not husband and wife." She glanced past Gibbs' shoulder into the shadows up the steep wooden stairs. Jack could be made out, leaning against the wall, dark eyes glinting in the light. He smiled slowly, flashing the gold in his teeth.

"Well well well, the girl certainly ain't lost 'er knack for lyin'. Shame on you Gibbs, you should've been able to tell."

A loud crash followed by a good deal of shouting made Rosie move closer into the doorway. "Listen, the gentleman Jonathan Stealer is still here and he'll think you're here for stealing his girl back."

"I am." Jack replied. "Why else would I have held back me guns and gone to the bother of a bit o' socialising?"

"Never mind that. What I mean is get going. If he catches sight of you he'll be straight back home making sure Miss Shade isn't intending on going anywhere. And between you and me, she were plannin' on going back there anyways. So make yourselves scarce or you won't ever see her again." The barmaid motioned towards a door at the back of the staircase. "Leave that way and go back to your ship. If she's left Falmouth in a day or two I'll send word to Tortuga. _Then_ you can look for her."

Gibbs grinned and, Jack in tow, rounded the foot of the stairs. "Thank 'ee Rose, your kindness won't go forgotten."

Her voice falling to a whisper now, Rosie jostled the men out of the door. "I don't know what your purpose with Miss Shade is, but I know she ain't happy here. She's a good soul. I trust you'll look after her Jack."

Jack was already walking away, but tilted his head and paused in his step. "Ay I'll take care of her." He lowered his voice then and sighed. "If she'll bloody let me."

* * *

Belongings packed and breasts bound, I strode along the street with my head down, looking every inch the young sailor boy. I had no time to stop and think of Pete right now or the life I was leaving behind. It would have been safe and comfortable, I know, but safe and comfortable is not what I want. I was taking the cobbled back streets, slick with rain from the earlier storm in order to avoid any soul, especially those of The Pearl's crew. The sky was dark and the rain-saturated clouds ghosting across the moon's pale surface caused strange reflections in the puddles, turning them into pools of mercury. The Pearl would be glorious in this light. This was weather that belonged to her, that preceeded her arrival, yet I knew that tonight she was already here. 

I looked up, half startled as a couple of men fell out of a doorway across the street. I glanced across and quickly wished I hadn't. The restraint it took to prevent myself from marching across the street and swinging my fist into Sparrow's face was immense, but it would ruin everything I had planned, not least the passage I was going to steal with his ship. Though I detested the thought of being on a ship controlled by that man, if I was hidden and no one knew I was there then he couldn't control me. I'd given in to my own vow, but it was the fastest passage to Tortuga and once I'd planned to go back every day spent in England was tedious torture. I pulled the tricorn lower over my face - how ironic that it had belonged to Jack - and twisted my hands deeper into the pockets of my brown leathers, adopting a walk that I hoped was somewhat manly.

"Ay I'll take care of her." I heard Jack call before the door he'd come through swung shut, collecting the amber light it had released and trapping it back inside.

My insides curled tightly, seeking some warm from within. Jack was every inch the bastard, yet his voice reminded me painfully of the life I'd lived on Tortuga. It was such a relief to know that I was now headed back there, and nothing would get in my way if I could help it. But take care of who, exactly? I snorted at the thought it could possibly be me. Jack's interpretation of 'care' was rather different to most, and never would I let that man 'take care' of me again. 'Care' was not a concept Jack comprehensively understood. A dank foreboding wrapped it's arms round my belly- if Jack had been talking about me, then my marriage plan had failed. Oh well, no time to think of that now. I had to reach The Black Pearl and find my place to hide before Jack or Gibbs could realise.

Standing at his ship's wheel at the hour of darkness, hands in place upon hips, Jack began to laugh. A deep throaty chuckle ended in a sigh as he turned round to face Gibbs, who wore an expression of vexation so extreme his overtly furry eyebrows had all but concealed his eyes.

" ... Cap'n?"

"She's here already. Made our job several leagues easier, Gibbs." Jack twisted his latest adornment around his finger, still grinning. He liked this one in particular. A trinket _acquired _from Tia Dalma always had some sort of interesting use beyond a pretty bauble, and this gilded ring was no exception. So far, it seemed to tell him when certain things were near. Only particular things. Jack had yet to work out the category title for these things, but to his mind it was very useful that the girl who was to prove an excellent item for trade was listed amongst them. Within moments his feet were testing out the damp wood of the hold as he sang loudly of an insatiable need for rum. Tottering deliriously, the Captain reached and grabbed at a bottle before standing straight upright, all pretence at intoxication gone.

"Well I'll be having me hat back back for starters."

* * *

Crouched and painful, I instantly slid my pistol from my boot and cocked it as I heard Jack's voice. He yanked me to my feet harshly and with a closed fist knocked the pistol out of my hands. 

"And there'll be no shootin' of the Captain."

I reached for my sword but once more, too late. Jack had both of my hands in his and he twisted them, cracking the delicate bones of my wrist and locking them together behind my back. I tried my last defence and jolted my head back as hard as I could, letting myself go limp as the back of my skull collided with the top of a tensed chest. It was no use - I had no room to fight and no energy to try anything else.

"You don't find it easy to keep to yer promises do ye, lass? Even those made to yourself."

My teeth gritted, every muscle tense once more as I waited for my brain to start firing and come up with some options, I struggled to understand how he would know what vows I had made to myself.

"You traded me!" I hissed and bucked, trying to loosen his grip.

"You stole from me." The reply was almost lazy, my efforts rendered entirely useless.

"That was my mothers! It was mine by right!"

"You have no idea what it is that rightfully belongs to you, least of all that of yer mothers. You never knew her." His voice still retained an air of indignant authority over me, as if he was still _supposed _to be my guardian. I was no longer a child to be lorded over, controlled; it was my duty to take care of anything my mother left behind, and Jack's words instilled a bitterness that wired my veins and caused a bout of bucking and twisting as I struggled to free myself.

Jack's grip remained as steadfast as ever, but his words were more gentle now. "She gave that to me right before she died, y'know."

Every part of me went limp. That was _not_ something he had ever told me before. "What?"

At my gasp and lax limbs, Jack released my wrists and I twisted round to look up into the dark face. It had been a while since I'd had those features staring back at me. As a child I'd made a game out of gazing at Jack's face just to watch his expressions change, and it was difficult to renounce old comfort now and remember the anger I was supposed to feel.

"I never told you before, you were too young then. But you're not a child anymore luv, and besides I want it back." Ever full of a trace of stubbornness.

I rotated my wrists slowly, letting the blood flow to my cold fingers. As a pleasant tingling ensued, I gazed back up at him again. "I thought a pirate killed my mother."

"Ay, a pirate did indeed kill 'er." Jack turned then and headed towards the ladder where his lantern still hung, casting a safe circle of gold over the bottom rungs, a sense of finality in his sentence. It was a subject he didn't want to broach right now, but since when did I care about what Jack did or didn't want!

"Well who? If you were there when she died, then you must know who killed her! Who was it Jack? I deserve to know!"

"You deserve to know nothing." Back to being treated like the twelve-year-old he was used to. A hate flared up again, but one that threatened to manifest itself in tears rather than violent action. This time I held my tongue and let my mind ask questions to myself. If Jack was there ... surely ... did he kill the pirate that killed my mother? Or let the bastard live? What cruelty could exist in a man who would kill a woman with child?

A new possibility arose slowly testing the boundaries of my self belief. Jack's secrecy and desire to keep information about my mother suggested something that I wasn't wholly prepared to believe. Sick rose into the back of my nose and throat and I gagged, gripping my throat with one hand in an effort to stem the flow.

Of all the things Captain Jack Sparrow could do, I couldn't believe he would kill a woman.

* * *

Could he? Really? What do you reckon?! 

Please keep reviewing - I love you, you know that.

:P


	3. Kleptomaniac!

If you're still here, I salute you! Hey all, well AWE has been released since I last wrote anything and I loved it. Enough hints about a possible Pirates 4 in the DVD or what?! Anyway, back to the tale ...

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing which you recognise from Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean. Historical references and persons (such as Edward Low) are from books and internet sites. Tess Ella O'Sedna / Shade, Peter and Jonathan Stealer, Celia Whiteside and Michael Calico are characters created by me and thus belong solely to me.

* * *

**UNDER LASS SHADE**

_**Chapter 3: Kleptomaniac?!**_

Dawn was breaking and the sky was quite a sight to see; the pale fresh cold sky tinged with the bright gold of the day's coming sun. It would be hot later, I could tell that much. And normally this kind of display of freedom would have me singing like a lark and grinning like a maniac, but today I was sulking. Sat on deck beneath the mast, I was toying with a pack of fortune telling cards and a piece of dried meat, shooting the occasional dark glare at Jack. I didn't care if I was acting childishly, I wanted him to notice my anger. Of course, really, I guess I was just annoyed at being caught out. Which was another thing - how_ had _he known I was down in the hold? Anyway, Jack had been resolutely ignoring my attempts to get his attention, and had remained as solid as a harbour wall since we'd spoken in the hold, refusing to answer any questions I asked. Refusing to speak at all, actually. Maybe he was afraid of what would come out 'is dirty mouth.

I sighed loudly. Again. Since I'd been dragged out of the hold and unceremoniously dumped on deck the whole crew had come to learn I was onboard so there was hardly any point in being quiet about it. Gibbs seemed especially smug, yet as ever, he was still wary of superstition, so I flashed the card in my hand at him, tutting and frowning.

He wandered over, trying to peer at what I was doing without getting too close.

"Lots of swords ... lots of swords... Bodes ill, methinks ..." I was muttering barely imperceptibly, but Gibbs was listening more and more intently. Realisation dawning, he leaned back, hands on hips and eyed me suspiciously. He'd known me all my life yet I could still wind him up.

"Don't you tell me you're at yer tarot card thingies again." Raising an eyebrow, Gibbs looked toward the Captain and prepared himself to bellow. "'Ere Jack, the lass is doing Tia-Dalma-type stuff again. And it's mighty bad luck ter bring a woman aboard, like I told yas! Oh we'll be striking black winds fer this, don't you know it..." Gibbs shook his head and glanced at me, whereupon I smiled sweetly and flashed him another card.

"This is yours, Joshamee. The Tower." And I handed it to him, watching the gradually contorting expressions on his face as he scrutinised the card depicting the toppling, burning tower with something akin to glee. I swear to God and Davy, he was the easiest person you could ever hope to fool.

Laughing, I looked up to see Jack's stern eyes on me. "Get up the bloody mast and don't go givin' me crew any trouble, or you'll be off this ship like I told yas." Geez since when did he become such a slave driver?! Well, probably since I turned up uninvited on his ship only to seek free passage to Tortuga and complicate matters whilst I was at it.

"Wow, I'm so sorry for messing up your sodding life." I muttered under my breath, "Just like you did _mine._"

I'd been issued an ultimatum too, by the darling _Captain_ Jack. If I was too disruptive, unruly, or a liability, I'd have to jump ship. Or be pushed 'off' ship, to term it better. I was back to being the little 12-year-old again, but I really could not afford to be dropped in the middle of the ocean. Not now, when the hardest part of heading to Tortuga was over. Naturally I would have preferred to stay as a stowaway; that plan had meant I didn't have to do anything but exist unnoticed in the hold for the journey. Being noticed had led to the doing of ship duties just like everyone else, just like I had done before. Really, Jack was treating me exactly the same as the rest of the crew, but he could have been a bit nicer about it. He owed me explanations, about my Mother at least if not about how he'd found me on his ship. Yes, he may have known The 'Pearl inside from out but, if I may say so myself, I'm good at covering myself up. Heck, I'd spent most of my life harbouring secrets and telling lies, that had to count for something.

"Tess ..." Jack's voice was low and warning me. He was almost _growling._ I knew him well enough to tell he was angry, but why? So I'd snuck onto his ship. Big deal. In effect he'd just gotten a temporary extra pair of hands, so what did he have to be this angry about?

"Yes Captain?" Ok, so playing the innocent may not have been the smartest idea.

"Nest. Now." He cast dark eyes at me, Gibbs by his side, hands on hips, raising eyebrows at me. I considered myself told, packed up the cards and began to ascend the mast. I was good at this; I'd done it many times before and earned the name 'spider monkey' as a result but to my horror my legs practically gave out before I'd even made it half way. Usually, I considered myself as good as the men of the crew if not better, and this blatant show of weakness on my part horrified me. Had four years attempting to be a lady really taken it out of me this bad?! I paused, gripping the mast with my knees to stay up. I was pretty screwed; I could hardly go down, was having problems going up and yet I couldn't exactly stay in this position for long before falling. It was a dilemma alright.

"'AVIN TROUBLE LUV?!" I knew who that comment had come from; trust Jack's anger to dissipate at my expense. I daren't look down; it wasn't that I had trouble with heights, I just didn't want to give Jack the satisfaction. So I gritted my teeth and pulled my aching legs up the next foot of mast. It wouldn't be long till Tortuga at any rate and then I could just bugger off and hopefully never see that man's stupid jeering grin ever again. On the other hand, having a good fight with him might well be very satisfying; there was actually a helluva lot I could get off my chest in one go. I guess I could wait until we reach land, _then_ yell at him and follow up with running off as fast as possible, just so I didn't have to hear his responses. Ah, but his responses might be worth hearing ... At any rate, nothing had to be decided until Tortuga, and that little trail of thought had distracted me sufficiently for the rest of the mast climb. I swung my leg over the crow's nest railing, although there weren't even any crows in the cage with which to pass the time, and settled myself for the coming heat. The sun was already burning off the mist, and having been up all night I wanted some kip. Disallowed kip was still kip, even if Jack caught me at it.

* * *

It was late morning before Jack called for Gibbs. Tess' prediction had been right and the sun was almost at mid mast, hot and fierce.

"Ay Cap'n?"

"Did ye see what she did with them cards?" Jack's eyes stayed on the horizon as Gibbs's brows knitted.

He lowered his voice and glanced upwards at the nest. "Well she read 'em, din't she?"

Lazily Jack raised an eyebrow. "If I didn't love it so much meself I'd say the damn rum's addled yer brain. I mean, did you see where she put 'em? And she's asleep by the way."

Gibbs's eyes were fixed upwards on the nest; "She put 'em in that pouch she carries. It's up there with 'er."

Inwardly, Jack groaned. In reality he knew that she'd never leave anything lying around unless it was for a purpose, but there was nothing wrong with hoping. This meant the getting of what he wanted would take a little longer, and perhaps a bit of force. Unfortunately, and he hated to admit it, outwitting Tess O'Sedna was not the easiest of tasks. He grinned to himself. This wasn't really that surprising- he had practically brought her up, after all.

"What d'ya want with them bloody cards anyway?" Gibbs moved over to take the wheel as Jack leant against the mast, still looking out to sea.

"It's not the cards. It's the ring she stole from me."

"Her Mother's ring?" A loyal friend as well as first mate, Gibbs had also been present for all of Tess's life and knew most, at least, of what Jack spoke.

"Ay. I want it."

"Why? I thought you gave it to her Mother in the first place."

Jack folded his arms and sighed. This matter was more complicated than Gibbs was used to. More complicated than he was used to as a matter of fact, but as long as he didn't think about it too much and just did it, he wouldn't be too confused.

"I did. She gave it back to me when she died and I swore I'd give it Tess when she was old enough to understand. I never got a chance because the scallywag nicked it from me."

"Mm. Pirate."

Jack smiled.

"So what yer saying is, you want that ring back just so yoy can give it to 'er properly."

Jack's grin widened. "Of sorts. But not really. I want it back so I can give it to Mikael." He said this with the sort of dramatism that would bring a shock of realisation and wonderment to Gibbs's face.

"Ah, Mikael." Gibbs began to chuckle as the plan sank into his brain. "Ay I can see what yer doin' Jack." He paused, thinking all aspects of it through before frowning. "What I can't understand is why..."

Jack strode towards the bow, narrowing his eyes against the strong sunlight and searching for the rocky turtle island that was Tortuga on the horizon. "They're worth much more together than they are apart." He took the spyglass from his pocket and raised it halfway before turning back to raise his eyebrows at his first mate. "All in good time Gibbs. All in good time."

* * *

Hahaha ... what? What was that?! A cliffhanger? Yeah. Keep it comin' ... :D


End file.
